distanced horizon
by recalcitrance
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri. / Tentang satu dekapan erat dan konversasi yang tiba terlambat. / "Kamu tidak akan kehilangan aku, karena kamu selalu menjadi tempat pulangku." / AU.


Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

* * *

 _ **distanced horizon**_

 _._

 _by recalcitrance_

 _Rating: T_

 _Prompt: 63_

 _Kategori: SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_

 _Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri. / Tentang satu dekapan erat dan konversasi yang tiba terlambat. / "Kamu tidak akan kehilangan aku, karena kamu selalu menjadi tempat pulangku."_

 _._

 _Warning: cheesy._ _AU._ OoC. _(lumayan) tidak berkonteks._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin, mungkin waktu hanya memberi kans satu kali bagi manusia untuk menyadari entitas apa yang diam-diam bersembunyi di balik jantung hati—yang selalu ada, namun sarat akan rejeksi untuk diakui. Untuk menyadari: siapa noktah putih yang paling kentara menodai pekat jelaga malam.

Dan premis di atas dibuktikan oleh Sakura detik ini, di tengah-tengah deru koper yang lalu lalang, di sela-sela obrolan pengunjung bandara yang meredam di telinga. Kans itu datang dalam wujud tangan yang refleks mendingin gugup dan ribuan benih rindu yang semakin lama semakin memilu. Entitas itu akhirnya ditemukan, dan dia kini sedang eksis tepat di hadapan netra: si pemuda yang tengah manatap naif tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Berita mendadak tentang renjana yang tersembunyi ini membuat hatinya berubah sendu luar biasa.

Alasannya klise, namun nyata mengakar di dalam pasal-pasal tersirat yang tumbuh pada lakuna hubungan mereka.

Dia sudah mengenal si pemuda sejak lama, jauh dari hanya sekejap satu atau dua tahun. Selama itu, hubungan mereka yang terlampau kasual kerap diisi dengan candaan yang menguarkan tawa renyah dan obrolan tentang mantan pasangan yang kerap mengundang tangis. Dan dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu itu semua lantas berimplikasi pada terbentuknya garis yang tebal di bawah pernyataan "mereka stagnan". Sekali lagi, stagnan.

Dan stagnan memiliki arti jauh lebih luas daripada sekadar "mereka berteman". Artinya mereka terlarang untuk satu sama lain. Artinya ada satu pengadang kokoh yang menghalangi berkembangnya romansa di antara interaksi platonis penuh atensi khas mereka.

Maka diam-diam dia ingin merutuki emosinya sendiri ketika detik ini, ketika liukan manis terbentuk pada wajah si pemuda, kupu-kupu sekonyong-konyong melayang di dalam perutnya dengan bahagia. Kupu-kupu itu dengan tidak tahu diri turut mengirimkan impuls pada otaknya untuk menyentuh tangan si pemuda, untuk berkata pula: jangan pergi.

Dan pemikiran ini sarat akan keegoisan. Dia tahu, dia akui itu. Ini salah, dan dia ingin meneguk semua perasaannya kembali ke dalam jantung, lantas mendiamkannya di sana hingga dia lupa dia pernah merasa. Meski begitu, batinnya keras kepala. Batinnya lirih berkata: apabila egois dapat membawa stagnansi hubungan ini menjadi sebuah ikatan penuh klise romantis, dia ingin menjadi egois.

Oleh karenanya, dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengolah suara, melayangkan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya sebagian dia tujukan pada waktu mereka yang terus berkurang:

"Haruskah kau pergi?"

Kalimat itu akhirnya mengudara, menggantikan sayup-sayup repetisi perihal jadwal penerbangan yang selama beberapa saat mendominasi sela di antara mereka.

Waktu yang tinggal sebentar akhirnya melandaskan suatu realisasi bahwa di beberapa bulan ke depan, dia akan amat sangat merindu presensi pemuda itu. Sedikit terlalu merindu. Rindu yang meradang. Rindu yang menawan sanitas raga.

Dan ternyata dia terlalu egois untuk menyimpan ujaran itu sendirian.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal," dia melanjutkan.

Ada berribu kata dan jutaan frasa yang dapat menguarkan rasa hatinya, namun biarlah dua klausa itu yang dilayangkan, menyiratkan motif egois dengan teduhnya.

.

* * *

.

Jika Sakura dianalogikan sebagai sinar rembulan, maka Sasuke ingin mejadi angin malamnya. Jika Sakura diibaratkan sebagai keelokan manusia, maka Sasuke ingin menjadi si buruk rupa. Terus begitu, terus dan terus. Karena Sasuke ingin menjelma sebagai wujud yang dibutuhkan agar Sakura menjadi sempurna.

Maka itu semua berimplikasi pada kegamangannya yang tiba-tiba mengudara detik ini, ketika kata-kata itu mendarat pada realitas mereka:

"Haruskah kau pergi? Karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Dan dia mengerti betapa ujaran itu tidak seharfiah apa yang didengar telinga. Emosi yang menyertai kentara tersirat lewat bibir ranumnya yang digigit pelan—Sasuke sudah terlewat mafhum apa esensi yang tersembunyi di balik gestur itu. Bibir yang digigit adalah sebuah pekikan bahwa Sakura sedang menelan kata-katanya sendiri, sedang menyembunyikan dirinya, sedang berlaga kuat. Dan wanita itu mungkin memang kuat, namun luka di sudut bibir yang turut dihasilkan tak pernah Sasuke sukai.

Karena luka itu turut terrefleksi pada hatinya.

Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia hanya ingin merengkuh Sakura.

Tapi tidak boleh. Tidak akan pernah boleh.

"Dua jam lagi, dan kau akan benar-benar pergi ke New York ... Kita akan terpaut 13 jam. Dua jam lagi, Sasuke ..."

Matanya menatap langsung mata Sasuke ketika mengatakan itu, seolah-olah sedang memperlihatkan diri bahwa dia tangguh, dan berribu-ribu kilometer jarak bukan apa-apa. Namun suaranya kontras dengan apa yang dilihat mata. Suaranya serak, dan itu tanda dari tenggorokan yang tercekat—tercekat oleh sputum yang membandel, atau bisa jadi oleh 1001 emosi yang tumpang tindih. Bersamaan dengan itu, kilat gusar menguar dari wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke paham, bahwa wanita ini memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Maka dia hendak membuka mulutnya, hendak memberi sebentuk penenangan—

"Empat tahun akan terasa cepat berlalu—"

—namun satu rentetan aksi kemudian, tangan wanita itu sudah mengalungi lehernya. Dagu wanita itu sudah beristirahat di atas pundaknya. Dan di balik torsonya yang mendersik torso Sasuke sendiri, dada yang bergemuruh liar mendominasi dekapan yang terjadi di antara mereka—itu, namun lain ceritanya jika tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat dihitung.

Pemuda itu jelas terkesiap. Namun tidak ada sama sekali niatan untuk menolak.

Karena dekapan itu terasa basah di atas kulit—karena satu detik kemudian, pundak Sasuke lembap oleh tetes-tetes air mata Sakura. Dan dengan refleks, kedua tangan pemuda itu langsung bergerak menuju punggung wanita di hadapannya, menarik raganya lebih dekat.

Sebelum berribu-ribu kilometer distansi sanggup melenyapkan sentuhannya.

Sebelum tetes-tetes air mata itu melahirkan tetes-tetes lain yang tidak dapat lagi Sasuke usap dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu, namun Sasuke sudah khatam setiap gestur kecilnya, wataknya, kebiasaan-kebiasaannya yang bahkan tidak Sakura sendiri sadari. Sasuke hapal siapa saja lelaki yang pernah dikencaninya, film favoritnya, judul novel roman picisan yang hampir setiap malam dibacanya.

Sasuke tidak mengetahui itu karena mereka telah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke mengetahui itu karena dia mencintai Sakura.

Beberapa bulan sebelum ini, di suatu malam yang senyap meskipun sesak karena jantung yang bertalu-talu, Sasuke akhirnya mengakui bahwa Sakura adalah satu-satunya masa depan yang dia lihat.

Sakura yang memasak makanan kesukaannya di pagi hari.

Sakura yang meninabobokan anak perempuan yang sama cantik dengannya.

Sakura yang mengucapkan "selamat pagi" di atas tempat tidur, tepat setelah Sasuke membuka mata.

Namun itu adalah mimpi. Realitasnya, Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke, tidak sama sekali.

Dan oleh karena itu, hatinya saat ini merutuk luar biasa. Dekapan mereka saat ini tidak terbentuk dari perasaan kasih sayang yang meluap, melainkan dari kerapuhan masing-masing yang sama-sama minta dipertunjukkan. Kerapuhan yang muncul tak lain hanyalah konklusi dari premis yang berbunyi: jarak adalah suatu yang sangat besar hitungannya, bahkan untuk sepasang bertitel sahabat sekalipun.

Sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Dekapan kemudian dipererat oleh wanita itu, dan suaranya berbisik ketika mengatakan, "Aku akan rindu ... rindu ... itu saja."

Mata Sasuke membelalak sesaat.

"Aku tahu," dia menyahut lirih.

Ketika dua jam adalah jurang antara Sakura dan 10842 kilometer distansi, dia hanya bisa memohon waktu untuk mengulurkan raganya sedikit, demi konversasi dari hati ke hati yang dia harap mampu meluruskan afeksi mereka, demi kegamangannya untuk dapat dengan bebas menguap ke udara.

Namun waktu tidak pernah mendengar.

"Empat tahun ... Empat tahun ..."

Sakura mengisak. Rengkuhan semakin dipererat, seakan-akan wanita itu sedang menggantungkan nyawanya pada rengkuhan itu. Segala kata yang diuar, segala aksi yang dilayangkan—semua itu bagai sembilu yang menohok kewarasan Sasuke. Membuat dia terkesiap pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa melindungi Sakura—bahkan dari dirinya sendiri, bahkan dari distansi yang akan dengan egoisnya dia cipta di antara mereka.

Isakan Sakura tidak pernah tidak menorehkan luka panjang pada rasa hatinya.

"Aku belum siap kehilangan kamu, Sasuke ..."

Dan cukup. Sudah cukup. Enam kata itu adalah pelatuknya. Pelatuk dari kalimat berikut yang sudah meluncur dari rongga mulut Sasuke sebelum bisa pemuda itu hentikan.

"Kamu tidak akan kehilangan aku, karena kamu selalu menjadi tempat pulangku,

karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura langsung terlonjak di dalam pelukan. Namun interval mereka telah dinihilkan, dan Sasuke memiliki segala kontrol untuk tetap membuat wanita itu diam di tempat. Pemuda itu sudah membayangkan segala kemungkinan reaksi Sakura ketika pernyataan sarat akan afeksi itu akhirnya dilayangkan oleh pita suaranya. Sakura yang menunjukkan ekspresi marah, Sakura yang langsung menampar pipinya, Sakura yang kemudian berbalik badan tanpa mengatakan apapun ...

Fakta bahwa dua kata yang terakhir diucapkan adalah jelmaan ujaran "selamat tinggal" seharusnya tidak perlu lagi dielaborasi. Dua kata itu masif, dalam perkara ini menyimpan durjana untuk sang penutur, namun tetap menyiratkan eunoia. Eunoia sekaligus durjana; karena Sasuke yakin Sakura akan menganggap hina dua kata itu, akan membenci pengakuan rasa di baliknya, lantas akan berimplikasi pada pelepasan kepergian Sasuke yang lebih mudah.

Atau dalam kata lain: perihal rindu, biarlah hanya Sasuke yang menanggung itu semua.

Namun ternyata pemuda itu keliru. Sangat keliru.

Sakura memang terkejut, tapi kemudian tidak sama sekali bergerak.

Tidak sama sekali, kecuali rahang yang terasa membuka-menutup di atas pundak Sasuke untuk mengolah suatu ujaran. Suatu ujaran yang berbunyi:

"Aku juga."

.

* * *

.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa di dalam semesta ini ada dua kata yang, apabila digabungkan, memiliki dampak begitu kuat. Ketika mendengar itu, jantungnya sontak melesap sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali lagi berdegup dengan kecepatan ribuan kali kecepatan normal. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan tangannya mendingin.

Timbul keinginan besar pada batinnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Namun semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat.

Konversasi ini tiba terlalu terlambat.

Dan distansi yang terlewat kukuh kini sudah kepalang terhampar di sepanjang horizon mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Maka cepatlah pulang, Sasuke, aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

 **END**

* * *

[sesungguhnya awalnya ini bukan fanfic, tapi fic biasa. dengan tokoh yang kubuat sendiri ... tapi ... pengen sasusaku :( :( :(]

hai, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai akhir!

masih superjauh dari kata baik, apalagi sempurna, jadi feedback untuk tulisan yang lebih rapi ke depannya akan sangat dihargai :) ciao!


End file.
